


Sacrifice My Heart To You

by rosechai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosechai/pseuds/rosechai
Summary: Y/N Surviving alongside Eren, Mikasa and Armin after the fall of their city to Titans. The four of them join the scouts to aid Humanity’s survival. There, secrets and relationships unfold as they try their best to survive and understand the depth of the situation they’re  in.commander Erwin x Reader slow burn. Hope you like it! my very first work on Ao3. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, english is my second language :)
Relationships: Erwin Smith x Reader - Relationship, Erwin Smith/Reader, Erwin X Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble/Original Character(s), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. The Beginning

I’m an angry girl, always have been. The only difference between my anger and Eren’s, is he lacks control over it. Although, i’m ashamed to admit that on rare occasions i lose control as well. 

Eren’s anger, angers me. The frustration i carry every time this boy opens his mouth is enraging and it only quiets when Mikasa humbles him with her superiority. Which i have to say, angers Eren further. but the anger would be different, it’s an anger i can laugh at. 

“Mikasa, i SAID i can carry the wood pile on my own. Stop mothering me” Eren huffed. Mikasa simply ignored him and continued carrying half of Eren’s Pile. 

“You know Eren, you should start adding ‘thank you’ to your vocabulary. i think it would be appreciated by everyone” I smiled innocently, making both Armin and Mikasa laugh. 

“Why would i say thank you when i never asked for her help? huh?” He rolled his eyes and aggressively grabbed the wood from Mikasa’s hand, making her frown. 

To that, i rolled my eyes. I dragged my eyes to the sky. The sun will start to set soon, i should get back. 

I adjust the box filled with my own wood pile, balancing the weight on both hands. I open my mouth to speak my goodbyes, but the sound of bells interrupt me. The Scout Regiment are back from outside the walls. 

“We can make it if we hurry, I want a Good view!” Excitment sparks in Eren’s eyes as he grabs Mikasa’s arms and runs. 

Armin and i look at each other before laughing and taking off after them. 

We follow Eren’s lead as he finds us two wooden boxes for us to climb on behind the hoard of adults. 

Although this was not the first time i’ve seen the scouts arrive, i still shudder at the horrors before me. Soldiers wounded, some with lost limbs, and some with their eyesight gone. I keep my eyes focused, searching for the usual cart their horses drag. 

My breath gets caught in my throat when my eyes land on the neatly stacked corpses. I try to count the amount of wrapped figures. too much, far too much. 

“Hey Y/N, are you okay?” Armin places his arm on my shoulders and that’s when i notice my shaking body. 

“Look at how many dead, do you think that’s everyone or did some get left behind?” i say, my voice below a whisper. i assumed Armin didn’t hear me, until he replies thirty seconds after. 

“Who do you think has the worse fate, the dead or the living of them?” His question takes me by surprise. I always knew Armin was philosophically inclined more or so, but given his age being three years younger than me, i thought he’d be less bright. turns out i underestimated his intelligence. 

I felt Eren’s spark diminish as he takes in the images in front of him. He is frozen solid on the box he and Mikasa share, not even a twitch of an eyebrow can be seen. 

I sigh and step down the wooden box, leaving Armin my share of space. I walk home, not knowing that the next time i see my friends, i would be both an orphan and homeless.


	2. Chaos

A sharp ringing voice is all i can hear, my body aching everywhere. I can feel my heartbeat all over my chest, head, legs, and arms. Each beat making me wince. The stench of blood and rot filled my nostrils, making it hard to hold back a gag. I muster up the strength to open my eyes, not daring to move an inch of my body. 

My vision is blurry, but i can make out bodies running left and right. The sun finally setting under the wall.

The wall? why is there a hole in the wall? Where am i? The sharp ringing still loud in my ears. 

I move my eyes to my body, my white shirt splattered with blood. is it mine? no no it’s not mine, it wouldn’t appear this way if it was mine. 

My body aches grow stronger, and the ringing noise starts fading away, i slowly come to realize that everyone around me is screaming. 

I wiggle my fingers, then my wrists and then lift my arms up. functional arms, nothing seems broken. 

i push myself off the ground, wincing and falling back when a sharp pain spikes up the left side of my abdomen. Im breathing heavy as i left my shirt up to reveal a blackening bruise just under my rib cage. 

I grind my teeth as i finally take in my surroundings. Titans. Titans are all around us, sending people running for their lives. 

I look behind me and realize that i’m about a 2 minute walk away from my house. 

What do i do, what do i do? I’m shaking and my breathing quickens. My vision blurs with tears accumulating in my eyes. i let out a muffled cry. 

I need to go find papa. He would know what to do.  
I collect enough strength to ignore the pain and stand on my two feet, Using a boulder to help me balance myself up. 

“KID, CAN YOU WALK?” A man called out, who i soon took in that he’s a garrison regiment soldier. 

“Y-yes i can, i think. i don’t know, i haven’t tried yet” I coughed up what felt like dust from my mouth, the taste sandy and bitter. 

“Good enough for me, grab my hand. i’m taking you to the boats” He grabs my hand before i can even register what he said, dragging me the opposite way of where my house resides. 

“No, please i have to find my dad! my house is just around the corner” i try to stomp my feet on the ground, but he’s far more stronger than i am, let alone the bruise pain worsening every second. 

After a few seconds of my screaming and nagging about papa, he halts to a stop, his face showing nothing but anger and impatience. 

“Where is your house?!” he demands. His tone surprisingly jolting my body upright. Reminding me of the situation we’re in. 

“That way, please let go of my hand i can walk there and my dad will take me to the boats. Thank you for your help but i can help my own self.” My breathing slowed down, my brain less hazy, making it easier to think and see. 

The screams and terrors around us continued, but i’m able to block it. it’s a simple three step process: 1. walk home 2. Find papa 3. Head to the boats. I can do this, i can endure the pain and head to safety with papa. He always reminded me to stay calm during hard times, it’s the assured way of survival. 

“Kid, i came running from that way. The titans have destroyed every home and swallowed every human there. Everyone is dead. WAKE UP your dad won’t be there for you to find” This time his tone undid everything. My body went rigid, and suddenly every cry of help, every anguished scream, every sound of buildings falling and noises of humans being eaten came breaching into my ears at once. The soldier said nothing more. He picked me up over his shoulders and i went completely limp in his arms. 

Each time i try to recall the time between that moment and the moment i realized i was on a boat, my mind goes blank. 

All i remember is that one minute i was on the soldiers’s shoulder and the next i was sitting beside Armin’s grandpa. He tries to soothe me gently with his warm voice, “You’re safe now”. 

I couldn’t offer a smile, a cry or even a tear in return. All i did was stare at Armin’s back, who was standing by the boat’s railing looking for any sign of Mikasa and Eren. 

Maybe a minute or ten after, Armin came back and sat beside me. He sighed and pulled my head to lay on his shoulder. I can’t remember wether i lost consciousness or fell asleep, but the next time i opened my eyes. I was laying on a makeshift bed on the cold ground.


	3. Fitting in

“Eren for the last time, being louder does not make you more right!” i laugh as Eren splashes some water on me from his cup. 

“I WON FAIR AND SQUARE” he screams even louder. Mikasa shakes her head as Armin muffles his laughter. 

“did not.”

“did so.”

“did not, did not, did not”

“did so, did so, did so” 

“Can you both shut it? We all know i was the fastest on the ODM gear, while Mikasa was the one who had the most kills. Isn’t that so Mikasa?” Jean intervened, Plopping both his arms on our table. 

Eren and i share a look before rolling our eyes simultaneously. Mikasa does nothing to acknowledge Jean’s presence and continues to finish her meal. 

“Jean, Jean, Jean, we ALL saw you miss that last titan thanks to showing off” Connie says, sliding into the table seat by Armin. Sasha following behind, resting one of her hands on connie’s head. Eren laughs loudly, as i try to hold mine in, but fail miserably. 

Connie asks Armin if he’s going to finish the last piece of bread on his tray. Armin grumpily shakes his head and hands it to connie, who hands it to Sasha. I eye my tray before handing it to Sasha, knowing she will happily finish it off with that peace of bread. 

“Thank you, Thank you!” She squeals, squeezing her self between Connie and Armin. The look on her face is enough to keep me more than full for the rest of the night. 

Tonight marks a year since we spent in the training corps camp. And 2 years after the fall of Wall Maria. We spent those last years taking care of each other. Armin’s grandpa took us all under his wing, but soon after he was sent on a mission to retrieve Wall Maria. It was an obvious plan meant to depopulate Wall Rose and alleviate the food shortage after so many of us sought refuge within it. 

With the four of us all having lost people we held dearly, we took refuge with each other. Where one lacked, the others provided. We became a family. And by the looks of it, the people who we’re training with for the next three years, are going to be family too. 

“Hey Y/N, Let’s head to our quarters?” Mikasa suggests. I give her a smile and nod. 

We silently walk back, something that is quite normal with Mikasa. She’s always kept to herself, but the energy that surrounds her always feels warm. 

“Guys! wait up!” 

Both Mikasa and I turn our heads back, seeing a cheerful Christa, and a nonchalant Ymir walking towards us. 

“Hey! done with dinner?” i smile back at them. 

“yes, just finished. Ymir suggested to head back early to get more time for sleep.” Christa smiles at Ymir, who only nods. 

“Same here. Christa would you mind braiding my hair the same way you braid yours?” i ask politely. Training would be much easier with braids. 

“Of course! would you mind waking up a bit earlier so i have more time to?” 

“absolutely.” 

And with that one by one, the female cadets silently fill the beds in the female quarters. Everyone eager for a quiet night full of sleep. The only ones awake were those who’s horrors were enough to fill their sleeping dreams. 

~ 

“Papa, Where’s mama? i can’t see her!” I eyed the crowd before me, searching every face for the familiar face of my mother. How excited was i to hug her and hear her say, “My one true light”. She always said it, no matter how tired or wounded she was after a mission. It always filled me with a sense of importance and validation. 

When papa did not answer, i looked up at him. tugging on his pants. “papa?”

But before papa can answer, a man with a uniform walks up to us. 

“Mr. Y/L/N” The soldier addressed my father with a grim face, not bothering to look at me. As a child of 8, i took no offence to that. 

Papa did not answer, but kept staring at the man. That’s when i felt something was wrong. where is mama?

“Sir, I’m sorry to inform you that your wife sacrificed her life to save another cadet. She died a hero.” 

funny thing is, i never believed that man until papa and I held a funeral for mama. Maybe i didn’t even believe then. I fully processed her death when months went by, and she never came home again.


End file.
